


Mates

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human!Steve, Mates, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Natasha, mate bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: Werewolf AU
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salacious/gifts).



> Just dropping in to deliver a quick werewolf AU! My babe Nelly was looking for some Romanogers love <3 Here you go boo!
> 
> I understand this is a little jumpy plot-wise. I may come back later and expand. I may not. We will see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You ready for this weekend?” Nat drops onto the couch next to Steve. He’s trying to sketch a picture of the plant sitting on the window sill. 

Steve glances up at Nat briefly before returning to his work. He smiles in response, thinking of how relaxing this weekend is going to be. 

“Hell yeah,” he says. “I need a vacation. Remind me to thank Clint for letting us borrow the cabin.” 

Needing to be closer to him, Natasha leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, breathing in his intoxicating scent. The smell of charcoal pencils, soap and the hazelnut coffee he spilled on his sleeve floods her senses. A calm washes over her as her inner wolf sighs  _ Mate. _

Natasha’s eyes snap open and she jerks away from Steve. 

_ Mate? _

“Everything okay?” Steve asks, frowning at her sudden movement. He reaches his hand up to brush a fallen piece of hair from her face. His nearness and comfort is at once calming and unsettling. 

“Y-yeah,” she stutters over her response, shaking her head to clear her mind. “I’m fine. Sorry.” She doesn’t offer an explanation and he doesn’t ask. He knows that if it were important she would say something.

To cover for her awkwardness, Natasha asks, “So what do you want to do up at the cabin?” Natasha knows what she’d like to do, but it’s pretty much off the table. There’s no way she can tell Steve he belongs to her and is her mate. He may know about werewolves and all of their quirks, but he’s still human. She can’t force a mate bond with him, even a fated one. It wouldn’t be fair to him if he doesn’t feel the same pull.

“Maybe some hiking?” Steve suggests. “Mostly I just want to hang out and relax. I feel like we’re always running and moving and going. I just want to do nothing for once.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Says the man who gets up at five every morning to work out.” Leave it to Steve to pick up on her discomfort and change the subject. 

Tension resolved, she snuggles back into Steve’s side, this time her head resting on his thigh as she lays down. His hand comes down to tangle in her hair. 

_ Mate. _ Natasha’s inner wolf sighs. Still uneasy about this revelation, Natasha pushes the thought to the back of her mind. Because if she can’t change it, she can at least ignore it. 

Or so she hopes.

*********

The snap of a twig alerts Natasha to an intruder seconds before the howl. 

“Shit.” She whispers. She runs towards the front door of the cabin, stripping her clothes as she goes. “Lock the door behind me!”

A bewildered Steve, reading in the armchair in the living room, bolts upright when Natasha comes flying through. By the time he is standing, Natasha is out the door, shifting on the fly. Her russet fur overtaking her creamy skin, green eyes turn gold.

Steve is at the door just in time to see two wolves emerge from the edge of the forest. As he flips the lock, he watches. Standing at the base of the steps, Natasha’s wolf growls at the intruders. A warning that they should not come any closer.

They don’t listen.

The fight is over quick. Neither enemy makes it out alive. The worst injury Natasha has is a bit of a nasty bite to her left shoulder. Covered in dirt and blood, Natasha, in wolf form, limps up the porch steps and paws at the door. The door swings open, allowing Natasha to enter.

“Shift back Nat, let me take a look.” Steve would love nothing more than to watch her in her wolf form all night. She is gorgeous. Graceful and powerful, just like her human side. But he needs to make sure she’s alright and to do that she needs to be in human form. He can’t speak wolf, after all.

Natasha’s shift back is a bit slower due to her injury and lack of adrenaline. Once again human, she takes a seat on the sofa. Steve brings over a first aid kit and sits behind her for better access to her wound. He starts to disinfect the bite on her shoulder, noticing it’s not as bad as it looked. 

“I’ll be ok,” she reassures him, smirking. “I heal quickly.” 

He briefly glances up to meet her eyes then back down to his task. “I know.” 

All too soon, Steve is finished patching her up and has no more reason to keep touching her, though he wants nothing more.

Slowly, he lets his fingers trail down her bare arm. Her breath catches, but she doesn’t push him away. As he leans closer, he breathes her in. Her scent of earth and wilderness. The scent of cherries from her body wash. Her sweat. Everything about her is intoxicating. He knows if he were a wolf, he would be claiming her as his mate right now. He can feel the connection deep within.

“Steve,” Natasha lets out a quiet moan, almost a protest. He doesn’t allow it. Pull pulls her around to face him, caressing her face between his palms.

The silence of the room is only interrupted by their breathing as they come to the same conclusion. 

They come together in a clash of teeth and tongues and lips. Both trying to pour themselves into the other, not able to get close enough. Natasha breaks the kiss first, gripping the bottom of Steve’s shirt, pulling and twisting to get it off. As soon as it’s out of the way, her lips are back on his as she climbs into his lap.

She grinds down on his erection as his hands grab onto her ass. “Nat,” he groans. Shifting his grip, he slides forward and stands with her in his grasp as she automatically wraps her legs around his waist.

“Are we really doing this?” She asks, not quite willing to believe this is real and not having the will to stop it. Her inner wolf is keening, ready to have her mate, to mark him.

A reassurance, he kisses her softly, “I want nothing more, than to be with you.”

She stops fighting and gives into him. She gives into herself.

*********

Hours later, they are laying in bed. Steve’s head is resting on Natasha’s chest and her hand is playing with his hair. The scent of sex lingers in the air as their bodies cool with sweat. 

“Mark me.” Steve’s voice is barely audible but Natasha hears it nonetheless. 

“What?” She knows what she heard, but can’t begin to believe it. 

“Mark me.” His voice is stronger now as he looks up into her eyes. “I love you Natasha. I want to be yours.” Steve reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a small box. “And I want you to be mine.” He opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. It’s simple, just a white gold band with a circular diamond in the center. 

Speechless, Natasha reaches up and brushes a fingertip over the ring, cementing to herself that this is really happening. “Are you sure?” Her voice is shaky, on the verge of tears.

“Absolutely.” 

“There’s no going back, you know. Once I mark you, it can’t be undone.” She’s warning him away now because she would die if he tried to leave later. He cups her face in his hand and kisses her.

He backs off long enough to bring her head down to the crease where his neck meets his shoulder. “Mark me.”

As soon as her lips meet his neck, she loses any fears she had. He wants her to mark him. He knows what it means to her. He’s not afraid of being connected to her forever. 

He loves her.

She bares her teeth and sinks them into the muscle of his shoulder, drawing blood, completing the mating bond.

Nothing felt more right.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment or a kudos! I love the validation lol


End file.
